


Daniel Espinoza: Confused And Weirdly Turned On

by EvenEth13



Series: After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Job in a Car, Car Sex, Chloe Likes To Watch, Dan Gets Head, Dan Has His First Male Blow Job, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Fuckruary 2021: Love is Love, Fuckruary 2021: The Outsider, Kinks, Lucifer Likes To Teach, M/M, Male Ejacualtion, Oral Sex, Stakeout, Undercover Hookups, accidental arousal, quotes, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: While on a stakeout Lucifer, Chloe, and Dan get to know each other a little more. One thing leads to the other and they find themselves in a weird situation.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141955
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Daniel Espinoza: Confused And Weirdly Turned On

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with the intention of using this quote to reenact a funny tiktok trend, but it kinda got out of control and ran its own course. 
> 
> “That feeling you get when your best buddy put his hand on your thigh. And you feel your pecker head scrap against the zipper of your favorite pair of ripped jeans. Your butthole puckers... That’s the feeling of driving a Ford Truck. Ford, no girls allowed.”

Lucifer found himself in an uncomfortable position. He was on a stake out with Dan and Chloe. He could handle being trapped with the Detective for hours on end, but to get clumped along with the Douche… forget it. 

To make matters worse, he was in the back with the man. Chloe was in the driver seat keeping watch. Neither one, Lucifer or Dan, could figure out who would be better suited to sit in the front with Chloe, so she stuck them both in the back. 

It was torture. One he wouldn’t even subject to his tortured souls down in Hell. 

Lucifer let out a sigh as the second hour mark came up. 

Nothing was happening. 

He was bored. 

Instead of enduring the silence anymore, he decided to make small talk. He pushed himself off the back seat and wrapped his arm around Chloe’s headrest. 

“How about we play a game of, Two Truths and a Lie. What do you say?”

Chloe looked at Lucifer through the rearview mirror and rolled her eyes. Lucifer knew she was up for it. He turned to Dan and wagged his eyebrows. 

“Fine,” he said. 

“Brilliant! Who wants to go first?” Lucifer asked. 

“We both know you want to go first, Lucifer,” Chloe answered. 

“I do,” he smiled. “Okay okay. Let me think…” 

Dan fixed his seating so he could face Lucifer and Chloe. His back was in the corner of the seat and door. Chloe kept her eyes forward, after all, they were still on duty. 

“Okay. I have slept with multiple men at once, made Amenadiel cry, and seen Chloe’s Hot Tub High School movie, no more than two times.”

Both Chloe and Dan looked at Lucifer annoyed. They knew for a fact he’d done all three. The Devil was left appalled. 

“We know you’ve done all three of those things. You just want to brag,” Dan said. 

Lucifer was left smiling. He did want to brag. He lifted himself up off the seat and placed a kiss on Chloe’s cheek. 

“Sorry, darling.”

“Mhm, sure,” she replied. 

“You’ve really slept with multiple men at the same time?” Dan asked. He was curious. 

“Yes I have. Some weren’t even gay, mind you. I’m so good at flipping men, they call me the skillet.”

“You seriously can flip men that are straight?” 

“Well, not indefinitely. More of the time they are with me,” he replied. 

“How does that even work? What do you say to them?” 

“It’s not a matter of what I say to them Daniel, it’s how I make them feel. It’s what I do for them. How I make them feel.” 

Dan looked over at Chloe, he wasn’t entirely convinced. Chloe turned her head and nodded her head, confirming Lucifer’s statement. She had seen it first hand. 

“Would you like me to show you?” Lucifer asked. “That is, if it’s okay with Chloe. I would never cheat on you, my dear.”

Lucifer turned to Chloe asking for permission. She wasn’t sure what Lucifer was going to do. She scrunched up her face, confused. She quickly turned around and looked at Lucifer. 

“I know you would never cheat on me… but what are you planning on doing?”

“Well if I say, Daniel won’t let me do it.”

“I’m literally right here, guys,” Dan pointed out. 

They ignored him. Lucifer placed his hand on Chloe’s cheek and ran his thumb along his cheek bones. 

“A simple yes or no. If it’s a no, I’ll stop and I can tell Dan instead.”

Chloe bit her thumb. She wasn’t sure what she wanted. There was a part of her that wanted to know what he was going to do. The other part of her didn’t want to share him. It was weird. She narrowed her eyes on him and thought about it. Dan was her ex, she knew every part of him. She loved him, but as a friend. There was nothing territorial about Lucifer doing anything with him, Dan was Dan. 

Chloe gave Lucifer a smirk and shook her head. The part that wanted to see what he was going to do won. She nodded her head and let the Devil loose. Lucifer let a big smile spread across his face. He leaned forward and kissed Chloe on the lips. 

Dan watched in horror as his ex just gave her boyfriend the green light to try something with him. Did they not just hear him when he said he was sitting right next to them? When Lucifer pulled away from Chloe, he swallowed whatever spit he had in his mouth. 

_ Uh-oh  _

“Daniel…” Lucifer slid over. His thigh touching the man besides him. 

“Lucifer,” Dan warned. 

“What? You wanted to know what I did and there’s no better way of telling you than actually showing you.”

“You literally just told Chloe you could tell me!”

“Dan, don’t be a baby. Let Lucifer show you,” Chloe called out. 

“I… are you… really Chlo?” Dan looked between the couple. 

“Come on, Daniel. Let me show you,” Lucifer purred out. “You’re not scared are you?”

“No!” 

He was tensing up. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. He hadn’t slept with anyone since his one night stand with Ella. It seemed he was making his rounds with his friends now. 

Lucifer turned in his seat so he could completely face Dan. He placed a hand on the man’s shoulder and gave it a quick rub. 

“Easy, relax.”

“Sorry… I’m just… this is new for me,” Dan confessed. 

“And that’s okay,” Lucifer stated. “We’re all friends here. You’re in good hands.”

“Thanks… hey you’re really good at this,” he motioned to the shoulder rubbing. He closed his eyes and let his body relax. 

Chloe smiled as she watched Dan fall right into Lucifer’s trap. Her face was still face forward, but her eyes were directed on the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah?” Lucifer asked. He gave Dan a few more rubs before pulling away. Now that he was relaxed, he waited until Dan opened his eyes. “You good?”

“Yeah,” he let out a chuckle. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Lucifer slowly placed his hand on Dan’s thigh. He kept it near his knee, so he didn’t scare him off. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re an attractive man? I know I pick on you, but you’ve really pulled yourself together in the last year. There’s a glow to you.”

“Oh… well not really… I mean, Charlotte used to tell me… but you know she’s gone. But I’ve uh… I’ve been working on getting better. It’s nice to hear the hard work is paying off.” 

Lucifer let him ramble. He listened and smiled. When he was done talking, Lucifer scooted closer. His hand ran up Dan’s thigh. Lucifer felt that slight flinch from Dan as he realized his dick was hard. 

The Devil smiled. He still had it. 

“Tell me Daniel… what’s been holding you back from trying things with another man?”

Lucifer had him under his spell. Their eyes were locked. Dan’s eyes went wide as he stared Lucifer in his eyes. He fell under a trance. 

“I… I’ve never been attracted to men before. I love women,” he replied. 

“You know, they say men are better at giving head than women,” Lucifer stated. He leaned forward, running his hand along Dan’s growing erection. He leaned closer so he was inches away from Dan’s ear. “I personally think it’s because we know what we like. Men who sleep with other men generally love cock. I personally love giving and receiving.” 

He pulled away to see Dan’s expression. The man was clenching his jaw not entirely sure where this conversation was going. Lucifer was sure he didn’t even know he had a raging boner against his hand. 

Lucifer let out a soft chuckle. He looked down at Dan’s crotch. He smiled. The man was average size from his silhouette alone. He figured he could work with that. 

“I.. I…” Dan couldn’t seem to form a solid word. Nevertheless, an actual sentence. 

“Shh,” Lucifer lifted his index finger up to Dan’s lips. “I can take care of that for you. That is, if you’ll allow me? I wouldn’t want to do anything without your consent.”

Dan nodded his head indicating it was okay for Lucifer to do whatever he wanted. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to nod his head, but he was okay with it. 

Chloe lifted herself up from her seat to see what was going on. Lucifer was in the way so she couldn’t see much. From the conversation alone, she was sure Dan had a boner. She wasn’t surprised. Dan was a relatively easy man to turn on. She never had to work hard to get him in the mood. She sat back down and tried to not be so nosy. 

Chloe watched as Lucifer took off his suit jacket. He plucked the handkerchief out of the pocket and placed it on his lap. He then nicely folded his jacket inside out and laid it on the passenger seat besides her. 

“May I?” Lucifer motioned to Dan’s belt. He watched as the man nodded his head. 

Lucifer slowly unbuckled Dan’s belt. With a quick tug, he had it off and discarded on the floor of the car. Dan’s breathing grew heavy. He was weirdly turned on. He sat back and watched as Lucifer took his time. 

Next, Lucifer unbuttoned Dan’s pants. Dan helped by standing up a little so Lucifer could pull the zipper down. 

In one quick move, Lucifer lifted Dan’s shirt up a little and shoved it hand under the waistband of Dan’s boxers. The man bit down on his bottom lip as Lucifer’s semi-cold hand grabbed a hold of his cock. 

Lucifer hummed as he realized how girthy Dan was. He understood why the Detective married him. The man had a nice cock. To the touch, he had a nice cock. He still had to actually see the appendage. 

Lucifer pulled the man’s cock out of his boxers, releasing him from the confines of his jean pants. He knew how uncomfortable it was to have a boner in pants. 

As Dan’s cock was pulled out of his pants, Lucifer was given the full view of what Dan was packing. He was impressed. He never would have guessed really. 

Instead of staring at it like an idiot, Lucifer began pumping him. He watched as Dan relaxed into the seat. His eyes barely open as Lucifer's hand ran his hand up and down. Lucifer spit in his hand to give himself more traction. 

Unaware that he was even moaning, Dan let a smile spread across his face. It felt good for him. Lucifer spit in his other hand and switched hands. The hand change sent a shiver down Dan’s back. He gripped onto the safety bar above the window out of reflex. 

“My Daniel, I didn’t know how well endowed you were,” Lucifer said. 

He looked over his shoulder and winked at Chloe. The two were now sister-wives. Connected in a way that they’ve been with the same man. Chloe pretended like she wasn’t watching, but he knew. He wondered if she was secretly getting turned on. He put a bookmark on the topic for another day. If this went down without a hitch, he’d be up for a three-way. 

Lucifer turned back around and put his focus back on Dan. His hand switch-off was working. He watched as pre-cum came oozing out of the tip of Dan’s head. He used it to rub around his cock. He figured he’d need some flavor went he went down on him. 

Satisfied Dan was ready, Lucifer pushed himself away and gave himself some room for what he was about to do. Dan opened his eyes and helped Lucifer. He pulled his pants down more and placed his balls over his waistband. His cock rested against his shirt as he looked over at Lucifer. 

The Devil was rolling up his sleeves like he was ready for business. Dan took in Lucifer’s forearms. He wasn’t sure he'd ever seen them before. Caught off guard, he failed to notice Lucifer leaned down towards his crotch. 

“Relax Daniel,” Lucifer stated. “You’re in good hands, I promise.”

Dan took a deep breath and relaxed. 

Lucifer lowered his head over Dan’s cock. He started by running his tongue from the base to the tip. Dan immediately lifted his hips wanting more. As his tongue ran along the side of the man’s cock, the first thing he tasted was the salty coat of his pre-cum. 

Lucifer lowered Dan’s hips back into the seat by massaging his balls. He took his time running his tongue along the muscles of Dan’s cock. He wanted him to remember this moment. 

The moment he let the Devil have his way with him. An inside look of how well he could pleasure both men and women. 

Chloe’s eyes wandered over to the rearview mirror as she watched Lucifer’s head bob up and down. She couldn’t seem to keep her eyes focused on the road in front of her. She was too engrossed with the look on Dan’s face as he bit his bottom lip. He was enjoying it. She knew he would, Lucifer was a pro with his tongue. But that wasn’t the case. It was the fact that her very straight ex-husband was getting a blow job by her boyfriend. It was turning her on. 

Gripping the steering wheel wasn’t helping her situation right now. Chloe dropped her hands and ran them along her thighs. There was a thin coat of sweat that accumulated. 

Dan tried to keep his moans under wrap, but Lucifer was too good at what he loved. His cock twitched every time his mouth came up, the cold air feeling foreign without Lucifer’s warm mouth. 

Lucifer smiled against Dan’s erection. He always loved the sound of human’s moaning from his attention. He fanned out his tongue around Dan’s shaft and when he went up to the tip, he added suction. The combination had Dan’s hips bucking. 

He was close. 

Chloe pinched her thighs together. She was weirdly turned on listening to their shared moans. Her clit was swollen with arousal. She shook her head trying to push it aside, but it was no use. She reached out and fixed the rearview mirror. She directed in over to the back right corner so she could get a better view of what was going on. 

One of Dan’s arms was gripping onto the handle above the window and the other was gripping onto the back seat. His head was back into the headrest. His breathing was labored, mouth half opened. 

Lucifer pulled his mouth away. He replaced his mouth with his hand and began massaging Dan’s balls while pumping him. The two held eye contact. No words exchanged. They just nodded their head and moved with the beat of Lucifer’s hand. 

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Lucifer instructed. 

“I… God, I’m close.” Dan closed his eyes trying to give Lucifer a head up. 

Lucifer immediately removed his hand that was on Dan’s balls and pulled over the handkerchief on his lap. Right as he felt the constriction of Dan’s ball start to squeeze, Lucifer wrapped his handkerchief around Dan’s cock. Hot spurts of cum poured into the fabric. An animalistic noise rolled out of Dan’s throat as he finished in Lucifer’s hands. 

“Fuck!” He cried out. 

His chest was heaving from the experience. His head was spinning. A quick shake of the head had Dan laughing. 

“Okay… wow. Yeah. Yup! I see what the craze is all about.”

“Told you,” Lucifer replied. He finished wiping the handkerchief around Dan’s softening erection. Lucifer went ahead and placed the fabric in Dan’s hand. “Keep it as a souvenir to remember this day.”

“I… yeah! Sure.” He shoved the handkerchief into his jacket pocket. 

Dan quickly put his cock away. He could tell the moment was over. Lucifer turned around and looked at Chloe. The two locked eyes in the rearview mirror. He could see how blown her pupils were. 

He smirked. 

She was turned on. 

He scooted to the edge of the seat and leaned over. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” He asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Oh, don’t pretend like you weren’t watching. I could feel your eyes burning into the back of my head.”

“I… I wasn’t staring that hard,” she replied. 

Lucifer lifted himself off the seat and whispered into her ear. 

“But you were watching… and you were turned on.” The way the heat of his breath warmed her neck did something to her. He pulled away just a little, “Daniel…” He called out. 

“Yeah?” 

“Would you mind if I fucked my girlfriend with you in the car?”

“Lucifer!” Chloe called out surprised. 

“I… what?” Dan responded, confused. 

“It’s only fair I pleasure Chloe as well. Poor thing is horny and needs a release,” Lucifer said. 

“Lucifer… we are working,” Chloe voiced. 

“I know. Dan will keep a lookout. Won’t you Daniel?” He turned around and looked at the man. 

“I… I’m so confused as to what’s going on right now.”

“Lucifer…” Chloe warned. Her tone wasn’t as strong as she usually would give him when he said something inappropriate. Lucifer could spot the weakness in her voice. She wanted it. She was just putting on a show for herself. 

“Daniel can keep watch. It’s not like he hasn’t seen you naked before.” He watched as the walls started to crumble around her. She was seriously debating it. He leaned forward and turned her head towards him. “Live on the edge with me. I can see you’re thinking about it. Do you trust me?” 

“I…” She looked him in the eyes. He was being honest. She turned in her seat so she could fully face him. She bit her bottom lip, thinking over the idea. 

“I can keep watch,” Dan spoke up. “I’ll climb onto the passenger seat while we switch spots.”

His declaration shocked her. She hadn’t expected Dan to actually agree to Lucifer’s idea. She chewed on the inside of her cheek weighing her answer. 

This is crazy, she told herself. Her ex was in the car with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend gave her ex a blow job. The situation was insane.

In the end… her curiosity won. 

What was one more weird thing added to the pile?

She nodded her head and threw caution to the wind. Lucifer’s was grinning from ear to ear. He pushed himself back into the seat and slid himself all the way to the left so Dan could move to the front. Chloe and Lucifer locked eyes. Their eyes never left one another as the man moved to the front. Once Dan was safely in the passenger seat, Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into the back. Lucifer helped her over. 

Chloe immediately started unbuttoning her pants. She fell into Dan’s vacant seat and started rolling her pants down. Lucifer helped with one of her boots. As her shoe came tumbling onto the floor, Lucifer helped slide off her pants. He understood the importance that not all her clothing could be taken off so he left her top half untouched. Her underwear had to stay. It was fine, he could move it to the side. 

Lucifer pulled Chloe on top of him, wasting no time. Their lips met one another and started kissing. The taste of Dan’s cock was on Lucifer’s mouth. She didn’t care. 

As Lucifer and her battled one another with their tongues, Chloe started unbuckling Lucifer’s belt. She could already feel his erection pitching in his pants. She hummed into his mouth. She was already wet with the idea of Dan watching them. 

She furiously pulled off his belt and started working on his zipper. Lucifer smiled against her lips as he knew Chloe could simply destroy him in a matter of seconds. She reached into his pants and pulled his cock out. She’d never been happier at his choice to go commando. Her hand began stroking him. Once again their eyes never leaving one another. 

Dan shifted in his seat as he watched the two. He was getting another erection. He hurried and switched to the driver seat. He knew if he wanted to watch, he’d have a better view from the rearview mirror. He’d seen Chloe do it when she was in the front seat. 

Dan corrected the position of the mirror and watched as Lucifer scooted them over so Dan had a better view. He watched as Lucifer’s hands over Chloe’s ass. His large hands gripping each cheek, giving it a squeeze. Dan corrected his pants as listened to his ex moan against Lucifer’s skin. 

“You’re so wet,” Lucifer whispered out. “Practically drenched, my love.”

Chloe ground her hips down on his cock. She didn’t bother acknowledging Lucifer’s statement. She knew she was wet. She rolled her hips down harder. She loved the feel of his hard cock rubbing against her entrance. She had Lucifer’s head against her chest as she rubbed down on him. 

“Let’s give Daniel a show, shall we?” He said. He moved his head over to the side and locked eyes with Dan through the rearview mirror. The man was squeezing his erection through his pants. 

He lifted Chloe up a little so he could pull her underwear off to the side. She assisted by taking his cock into her small hands and aligning him with her folds. She made sure to rub some of her pre-cum on his cock before pushing him inside her. 

Before Lucifer could even prepare himself, Chloe slid down herself on him. The two of them were breathing against each other’s mouths as they adjusted to one another. Lucifer instantly wrapped his arms around Chloe’s waist, bringing her close to him. 

Dan watched closely as Chloe lifted herself up just to roll herself down against Lucifer’s lap. He could tell how limited she was in her bouncing. She was already hunched over due to the small car. But they made due. He watched as she moved Lucifer’s head off to the side so he could keep eyes on them. 

The two locked eyes. The smirk on Lucifer’s face made his balls flex. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe breathed out. 

Lucifer moved his hands down onto Chloe’s hips. He dug his fingers into her skin and pulled her forward. She shuddered at the feel of her clit rubbing against the metal of his belt buckle. He continued to move Chloe back and forth. Her sex gripping onto him as he rocked her hips. 

“Yes,” She called out. 

Chloe reached up and pulled the hair band from her hair. The roof of the car was messing up her hair. She gave her hair a quick shake so her hair could cascade down her back. 

“You know I love it when your hair is done,” Lucifer muttered out. His cock flexed inside of her. She smiled against the side of his head. She knew. She let out a moan as Lucifer lifted his hips up, thrusting into her. 

“Oh!” She cried out. “Yes… Faster,” she begged. 

Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s neck. She lifted herself up just enough to give Lucifer the perfect thrust angle. He grabbed onto her hips and pushed her down onto his cock. The slapping sound of his balls smacking into her ass cheeks echoed into the car. 

Chloe’s moans grew loud. 

Lucifer tried shushing her by placing his mouth over her, but it wasn’t enough. 

She was holding out longer than he thought. The minx loved being watched. Lucifer moved his head off to the side and watched as Dan had his cock out in his hand. He was stroking it lazily as he watched the two. 

Interested in giving Dan a better view, Lucifer stopped his thrusting and flipped Chloe onto her back.

She whined in protest, but as he slid back into her, she soon forgave him. 

Her head was resting on his shoulder as Lucifer thrusted into her. Her eyes were barely open as she watched Dan jerk himself off from the front seat. A way of heat rushed over her. He was jerking himself off to the sound of her and Lucifer fucking like animals. She made sure to voice her pleasure. She knew how much Dan loved it when she was vocal. 

Chloe cradled the back of Lucifer's head as he continued her thrust into her. Her mouth right next to his ear as she moaned against it. 

“More,” she instructed. 

Lucifer gave her what she wanted. He hiked up her leg and slid deeper into her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him basking in his length. 

“Yes… yes… yes…” She cheered. 

Lucifer buried his head against her neck. Her cheering was doing unimaginable things to him. Her added grip around his cock was sending him off the edge. He could barely hang on any longer. In a fight to see her orgasm before him, he ran his hands down her naval and placed his thumb on her clit. 

“Ah!” She whined. “You close, baby?” She asked Lucifer. He responded with a head nod. “Cum for me.”

“You first.” 

He moved his thumb against her clit. Chloe pulled her face from the side of Lucifer’s head and locked eyes with Dan. Her mouth was half open as Lucifer kept thrusting into her. She watched as her ex stroked his hand over his cock. She bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted to the thought of both men taking her at the same time. 

“Yes,” Chloe called out. “Right there. Right there, Lucifer.”

It wasn’t long before she gripped onto the back of Lucifer’s head and came. The wall of her sex gripping onto Lucifer for dear life. Lucifer moaned as he soon followed after her. He emptied himself in her. Chloe held him close as she felt him flex. She brought his mouth over to hers and kissed him. The two went silent as they kissed. Lucifer soon pulled away and looked over to Dan. 

“May I have my handkerchief real quick?” He asked. 

Dan had already had it in his hand cleaning up his own mess. 

“Yeah, sure.” He handed it over without question. 

Lucifer took it from his hand and focused his attention back on Chloe. He cleaned her up by wiping away their shared juices on the fabric. Chloe let Lucifer take care of her. She loved it when he performed his aftercare. She laid back and let him run the fabric over her sex. When he was done, he kissed her knee. 

“Beautiful,” Lucifer whispered. He handed the handkerchief back over to Dan. He had the biggest smile on his face knowing he satisfied both humans in the car. 

“Get that smug smile off your face,” Chloe softly chuckled. 

“Mmm I don’t think so,” he replied. He leaned over and gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips. 

As he pulled away and handed Chloe her pants. She gladly accepted them and began putting them back on. Lucifer corrected himself and looked over to Dan once more. The man had a smile on his face. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked. 

“I…” He nodded his head, because he did. Probably a little too much. He cleared his throat and looked at Lucifer. “I did… thank you.” An awkward chuckle came out of his throat. 

Lucifer smiled. He leaned back into the seat and wrapped his arm around Chloe. She instantly leaned into his side and looked at Dan. She still had the thought of a three way in her head. Lucifer had been bugging her for a while now. And although he was only joking, she never really shot him down. She was opposed to the idea of a stranger, but now that they shared something with Dan… The idea came back. 

Chloe looked up at Lucifer. She ran her hand up his chest, bringing his head down so he could look at her once more. She took in his handsome face. Before she could open her mouth to discuss the idea, Dan shot up from his seat. 

“Shit, that’s out guy!” He called out. 

He put his hand on his gun and opened the door. Chloe sprang into action and followed closely after Dan. 

“Detective! Your gun!” Lucifer called out. He grabbed it off the floor and rushed after her. 

“Get on the ground!” Dan yelled. “I said get on the ground!” 

Their guy lifted his hands above his head. He let out a sigh and dropped down to his knees. Dan rushed over and pulled his handcuff out of his back pocket. Chloe took them from his hands and handcuffed their guy. 

“I didn’t even do anything,” he said. 

“Says the man walking out of a bar after midnight. You’ve violated your parole.” 

Chloe secured his wrists, lifting him up. Dan lowered his gun and placed it back in its holster. Lucifer came running up with Chloe’s gun in his hands. 

“You forgot your gun,” he said. 

“Thanks. Hold onto it for me.” She motioned to the man against her. She wasn’t able to take it from Lucifer just yet. 

Chloe walked over to the car and pushed their perp into the backseat of the car. She closed the door behind him and looked over at Dan and Lucifer. 

“I really didn’t expect to catch our guy tonight,” Chloe stated. 

“What is that smell,” the guy said inside the car. 

“Nor did I,” Dan replied. 

“Were you three fucking in this car!?” He tried hiding his head in his shoulder. “Fuckin' smells like sex in here!”

All three tried not to laugh, but it was too funny. 

“Motherfuckers! Crack open the goddamn window!” 

The car started to shake as the man tried to get their attention.

“I’ll call this in and have an officer pick me up. You two take our guy to the precinct,” Dan said. 

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah,” he let out a chuckle. “I need some fresh air. Might want to give our guy some as well.” 

The three turned out and smiled. 

“I’ll call it in for you,” Chloe said. 

She left the two men and walked over to the car. Unaware Dan was watching her, Lucifer spoke up. 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” 

“Always has and always will…”

Lucifer smiled. He wrapped his arm around Dan and gave him a little shake. He was looking forward to the future with him. He knew their little moment in the car wouldn’t be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun! Hope you all enjoyed. I have a few one-shots I never got around to, so keep ya eyes peeled. But other than that, this is the end of the series! Thank you for all your guys' kudos and comments. They kept me going.


End file.
